


Alfea Games

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Competitiveness, F/M, Girls vs Boys, Magic-Users, Public Display of Affection, School stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: "This will be the first game of many of you so I will summarize the tournament rules for you. One game will be held for each freshman class and another for each sophomore class, magic will not be allowed until the third game, where the the winning class of first year will face off  the winning class of second year. In case you have any questions, we have updated the Alfea blog where you can see the rest of the details, good luck to you all"
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"So basically we're going to play soccer" Bloom said incredulously.

Aisha, seeing her bewilderment, said "If you're not good at it, don't worry, it is celebrated every year, part of the tradition, but it doesn't count as a grade either ... although some around here are very competitive"

"None of that Aisha, this is a game from Bloom's world I expect a lot from her, our pride is at stake" Stella intervened.

"You should have seen last year's game, it was very exciting, the truth is that I would prefer to see it from the stands but participating is mandatory" Terra said smiling.

"That's not the point girls, I was expecting some kind of crazy magic competition and all you do is play soccer?" Bloom asked disappointed.

Muse, who had already felt the disappointment in her friend and knew where that feeling came from, explained "The truth is that at first magic was allowed, but since the specialists do not have powers, they were at a disadvantage so the school decided to adapt the rules of the game to those of the human world And now there are three games in total, the first two without magic and the last game with magic"

"I guess it makes sense, even though I'm sorry to disappoint you, Stella, I've never played soccer in my life, I was more of the stay-at-home type" Bloom said with a shrug.

The conversation continued between the girls, as well as the rest of the students who murmured among themselves excitedly, until headmistress Dowling spoke.

"This will be the first game of many of you so I will summarize the tournament rules for you. One game will be held for each freshman class and another for each sophomore class, magic will not be allowed until the third game, where the the winning class of first year will face off the winning class of second year. In case you have any questions, we have updated the Alfea blog where you can see the rest of the details, good luck to you all"

On the day of the game, the third and fourth year students who were no longer participating gathered in the stands eager to see the first game of the year, remembering how much fun it was when they had to participate in it.

Meanwhile in the girls' locker room....

"These are not my colors" Stella said looking at the uniform they had been given.

Bloom, however, who had already put on the uniform, smiled excitedly, she had never played soccer in California but the game promised to be fun with her friends.

"It's unfair, the alfea colors look good with your red hair" Stella complained as she turned around and saw Bloom already in the uniform.

Terra who had changed in the room before going down to the locker room nodded in agreement. "And she is not the only one, have you seen Beatrix, I never imagined that I would see her with such cheerful colors, but they suit her very well. Should I dye my hair red?" She asked thoughtfully.

The girls looked at each other before shaking their heads quickly. 

"Okay girls, fashion tips aside, we have to win and teach those specialist that fairies can also do some physical work without the help of our magic" Stella said accurately.

"Why do I feel that this competitive spirit has a specific reason for being?" Asked Aisha seeing Stella so determined to win, not that it was a novelty.

Stella snorted but Terra was the one who answered Aisha "Last year Stella's class reached the final and won, but the specialist class claimed that it was not a true victory because they used their powers and that without them they would have lost"

"Which is ridiculous," Stella added indignantly.

"Then the only thing we can do is teach those children that we can win without our powers" said Beatrix who had overheard their entire conversation.

The five of them turned to her taken by surprise and Stella had to bite her tongue, Terra was not wrong when she said that Alfea's colors suited Beatrix, and said. "Not to be rude or anything, but I think I'm the one with the most experience playing soccer and I don't see you being an expert when all you do is read books"

Beatrix smiled mysteriously and turned her back on them without responding to Stella, then she stood in front of the mirror and adjusted her ponytail, the game was about to begin.

The Winx looked at each other confused before discarding it and heading out onto the field where the first game would take place.

Once Coach Silva blew his whistle, the game began. Bloom who was not very fast was the goalkeeper, Terra and Musa stayed as defense and Stella, Aisha, Beatrix and the rest of the group scattered around the field.

The game began with the other team taking the lead and moving the ball towards their goal.

"Aisha, stop her" Shouted Stella towards the girl who carried the ball.

Aisha who had eyes and could see the girl perfectly was distracted by Stella's scream and the girl passed by without much complications.

However, two boys soon surrounded her and managed to take the ball from her by advancing in the opposite direction.

"Stella, take it" Said one of the boys passing her the ball.

Stella reacted quickly taking the ball and advanced with it to midfield. However, the opposing team tried to intercept her and could not advance further.

Beatrix, who had stayed in her original position during the first minutes of the game, decided that since she was alone she could try to help a little.

She ran forward and raised her hand "Here, I'm free"

Stella, seeing her, did not hesitate to pass the ball to her and once Beatrix had the ball she continued advancing with it to the goal.

"Fred, what the hell are you doing, you were supposed to cover her up" complained one of the guys from the opposite team at his friend.

Fred, who had not realized that she was no longer in the place of before, ran quickly to intercept her, he was very fast and soon was in front of her, preventing her from advancing. Beatrix dodged his attempts to take the ball from her and when one of her team was free, she handed him the ball.

The person who received the ball saw his opportunity to shoot at goal and did so, almost scoring a goal that was stopped by the goalkeeper of the opposing group.

In the stands, the students cheered on both groups and shouted in disappointment when the shot missed the goal.

"Aisha, you literally gave that girl a free way to enter our field" Stella complained when the break time came.

Aisha who had been drinking water replied "You distracted me, you are not the captain of the team so relax a bit"

Stella rolled her eyes and Bloom had to intervene "I see what you meant by competitiveness but we are not too bad either, the score is 0 to 1, we just have to score two goals and we win"

Terra and Musa stared at Bloom skeptically while Aisha and Stella ignored her, glaring at each other.

At that moment Riven and Sky who had been watching the game from the stands like the rest, their team would not play until later, approached the group of girls.

"Girls you are doing very well, it's not a bad start" Sky said trying to cheer them up.

Riven laughed, that wasn't entirely true. "The truth is that it is difficult to know who is on whose team, you should leave the catfights for after the game, although I do not mind seeing a good girl fight" He said referring to the disagreements of Aisha and Stella on the field.

Then, ignoring theid dirty glances, he walked over to Beatrix who was resting on the bench quietly.

"Seriously, a girl fight? What are you a 15 year old boy?" Beatrix said rolling her eyes.

"Actually I started to like girls from the age of 12 so ..." Riven replied amused, he liked to tease her.

"I'm going to remove that smile from your face, Riven" She said standing up determinedly.

Riven also got up, the second half was about to start, but before leaving with Sky, he cupped her jaw and drew her into a kiss.

"Good luck" He wish her.


	2. Chapter 2

It turns out that in the end, much to everyone's surprise, including Riven, Beatrix was not bad at soccer, she was fast and it was difficult to take the ball from her. So her team managed to score a goal against the opposing team, successfully defending their positions once Aisha and Stella stopped fighting. When there were only 5 minutes left for the end of the match and the score was 1 to 1, Beatrix took the lead, dodging with some difficulty to one of the best players that the opposing team had and seeing her opportunity to shoot, she kicked the ball hard and shot at goal.

The students in the stands held their breaths, practically on the edge of their seats watching everything like in slow motion and..... GOAL!!

The score ended 2 to 1.

The Winx ran to hug each other excitedly and Beatrix looked for Riven in the stands, once she made eye contact with him, she vocalized "surprise".

"Beatrix that was incredible" said Bloom hugging her impulsively.

Stella always proud, only placed a hand on Beatrix's shoulder acknowledging her achievement. "Who would have thought that with such a small body you could play so well" Said the princess in no bad way, she was actually genuinely surprised.

Beatrix raised an eyebrow at her, but decided it wasn't worth it. At that point the rest of the team joined them and commented on how much fun the game had been and how it was a shame they only held the games once a year.

She took advantage of that moment to sneak away from the overexcited students and went to the locker room to get her clothes, with a well-deserved shower in mind.

"Wait, I'm your number one fan, would you grant me the honor of giving me an autograph?" Riven said behind her.

She smiled unconsciously and turned around. "I can't disappoint my fans, can I?" She said amused.

Riven shook his head and closed the distance between them. " Wait, this means you are now the enemy, you are from the opposing team" Riven said thoughtfully.

"You haven't won your match yet, don't you think you're getting too far ahead?" She answered.

"Oh, but we will win, you are not the only one with surprises, I already have experience and Sky and I are very good" He said taking her by the arm and pushing her close to him.

Beatrix smiled, placing a hand on his chest. "That means you are fraternizing with the enemy, isn't that something like treason?" She said looking at his mouth.

Riven smiled, his eyes drifting to her mouth as well. "The damage is done, why not do it completely" He said brushing his lips against hers.

However, instead of kissing him, she separated herself from him. "Too bad, you have a game to prepare for and I have a hot shower waiting for me" She said kissing his cheek quickly and going back to the locker room.

"Will you at least come to watch our game?" He asked raising his voice for her to hear him.

Beatrix raised her hand in acknowledgment and then got lost inside the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave the ending open to interpretation, maybe Beatrix's team won or maybe Riven's, as you wish.


End file.
